Typical computer systems include a common interface for connecting hard disks, CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs and other storage-oriented devices to a computer (e.g., a desktop PC). Among these interfaces, Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE), also called by its official name, ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment), is a standard electronic interface used between the computer motherboard's data path or bus and the computer's disk storage devices. The IDE has been implemented in most computers used today in an enhanced version of IDE such as Enhanced Integrated Drive Electronics (EIDE) where the disk drive controller is built into the logic board in the disk drive of the computer. Since IDE was first implemented, newer and faster specifications have been developed to reduce cost and increase data transfer speed. To this end, the traditional Parallel ATA interface has been converted to a serial interface. The Serial ATA specification provides for systems having forward and backward compatibility with Parallel ATA as well as scalability and evolutionary enhancement to various types of computing platforms and chipsets in computer systems.